Telephone
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: El sexo telefónico es divertido, pero no dura mucho cuando es con cierto demonio Crowley/Dean


Este fic es una traducción! La historia original es _**CastielsAngel-x**_

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural no es mio! Aunque si Kripke me quiere regalar a Cas no se lo voy a rechazar XD

Advertencia: Slash! Crowley/Dean XDDD

* * *

**Telehone**

Equilibrando la bolsa de la coca cola, la hamburguesa y el paquete de seis de cerveza Dean Winchester logro abrir la puerta del motel donde se estaba quedando junto con su hermano. Sam se encontraba en esos momentos en la biblioteca y, si era el nerd que Dean pensaba que era, estaría en ella hasta la hora de cerrar. Dean cerro la puerta dándole una patada con el pie, dejando la compra encima de la mesa mientras sentía el olor de la hamburguesa con queso y tocino mientras se tumbaba en la cama quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa de franela poniéndose cómodo. Bostezando. Fue entonces cuando le sonó el móvil -Probablemente Sam- pensó. Metió la mano en el bolsillo sacándose el móvil, estaba sonando _you give love a bad name_de Bon Jovi. Miro el numero que aparecía en la pantalla mostrando le un numero desconocido. Aceptando la llamada acerco el móvil a su oreja

.- ¿Hola? - Hubo unos momentos de silencio, lo que hizo que Dean estuviera apunto de colgar.

.- Hola, Hola, baby, tu llamas, yo no puedo escuchar nada... - Llego un acento británico que hizo confundir bastante a Dean

.-¿Crowley?

.- Hola amorcito – Dijo Crowley con un notable toque de diversión en su voz. Dean sonrió por unos segundos.

.- Hola a ti también... Pensaba que te había dicho que no llamaras ¿Y si llega ha estar Sam aquí? ¿Como se lo explico? -Pregunto Dean - ¿Y tu, acabas de cantarme algo de Lady Gaga? - Crowley se echo a reír al otro lado del teléfono haciendo saltar el corazón de Dean al escuchar ese sonido.

.- Primero, Sam se encuentra en la biblioteca. Segundo, hubieras dicho que un atractivo extraño esta llamando por que necesitaba vuestra ayuda. Y tercero, he participado en una masacre de demonios en una discoteca mientras sonaba esa canción. ¿Y cuando le dirás a Sam sobre nosotros? Él se enfadara si no le imitamos a la boda.

.- No quiero decírselo, le machaque mucho con todo lo de Ruby- Dijo Dean- El no lo entendería. De todas maneras, ¿Porque llamas?

.-oh, no se ¿Me creerías si te dijera que te echaba de menos o si digo Sexo telefónico..? - Pregunto Crowley. Dean se hecho a reír

.- Te creo las dos cosas, pero sexo telefónico va mas con tu estilo- Respondió el cazador. Oyó un ruido de fondo y se preguntaba que estaba tramando el demonio.

.- Entonces Dean ¿Que llevas puesto? -Pregunto Crowley. Dean hizo una mueca. Podía oír a Crowley bebiendo algo – Sin duda un fuerte aguardiente- mientras esperaba su respuesta. Dean se miro a si mismo desabrochándose rápidamente los vaqueros bajándoselos hasta los muslos antes de patearlos y quitárselos junto con los zapatos mientras también se quitaba su camiseta.

.- Solo mi ropa interior- Dijo Dean pasando su mano sobre su vientre y pecho, puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la voz de Corwley

.-Oh, Me alegro que te guste esto, nene -Dijo con un tono de lujuria haciéndole crecer rápidamente la polla a Dean - ¿Llevas los boxes negros que te hacen un culo irresistible?

.- Oh, Si- Dijo Dean mientras sus dedos jugaban con la cintura de su boxers - ¿Y tu?

.- Ahora estoy completamente desnudo y en pocos segundos estaré tumbado en una cama con sabanas de seda pura- Dijo con voz ronca, haciendo gemir suavemente a Dean- Tocate para mi, Dean, Dejame oírte gemir- Dean hizo lo que le dijo y deslizando su mano por debajo de la tela conteniendo el aliento cuando sus dedos tocaron la carne endurecida envolviendo toda su longitud dándole unos cuantos meneos.

.- Crowley- Gimió Dean, su polla empezaba a palpitar. Se bajo los Boxers antes de recostarse un poco mientras suspiraba. Oyó gemir a Crowley, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse.

.- Si Dean, Tocate. Imaginate que es mi mano, no la tuya- Susurro Crowley y Dean comenzó acelerar con su mano su fuerte respiración hacia jadear y gemir a Crowley al otro lado de la linea – Si mas amorcito – Dean no pudo evitar una carcajada. Solo Crowley podía decir amorcito en ese momento y hacerlo sonar erótico. Dean logro abrir los ojo y mirar hacia la mano que estaba en su miembro, la velocidad que iba podía hacerse daño en la muñeca, pero el ritmo era tan, oh jodidamente maravilloso- Él trato de decir el nombre del demonio pero solo le salían gemidos

.- C.. Crowley... necesito, Oh mierda, necesito- Tartamudeó, las estrellas veía aparecer estrellas y sentir mucho calor en su vientre mientras se acercaba al orgasmo.

.- Si, Dean, vente para mi, vente para mi – Susurro seductoramente. Hubo silencio en el que solo se podía oír la fuerte respiración de Dean antes de que Crowley -Vente ahora- y eso fue todo. Dean lagrimeo cuando estallo, gruesos chorros de líquidos caían sobre su estomago y pecho. El seguía acariciándose mientras tenia el orgasmo, el sudor caía con su cara de la calor que había en la habitación. Él se tumbo de nuevo sobre la almohada mientras su miembro se iba durmiendo, su respiración era irregular. Hubo un pequeño silencio que Dean no trato de romper en esos momentos. De repente su cama crujió cuando alguien se sentó en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Crowley le devolvió la mirada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Iba vestido de nuevo, pero su camisa estaba desabrochada y no había señales de ninguna corbata.

.- Me tengo que ir, nene. Tengo una cita... - Dijo por teléfono, colgó y guardo el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de los vaqueros de Dean. Cojio el teléfono de Dean e hizo lo mismo -No vamos a necesitarlo mas.

.- Crowley, Sam puede llegar en cualquier... -Empezó, pero fuer interrumpido cuando Crowley tomo sus labios en un apasionado beso. Dean movió sus manos hacia el pecho de Crowley sintiendo la suave piel debajo de sus palmas. El beso paso a ser brusco, mucha lengua y mordiscos.

.- Te voy a follar en esta cama – Gimió Crowley contra los labios de Dean, el miembro del cazador se despertó ante lo dicho.

.- Ves rápido entonces...- Respondió Dean haciendo reír a Crowley. El demonio metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Dean sacando el lubricante. Lo coloco sobre la cama mientras el se quitaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Dean alcanzo a ver la polla de Crowley levantando su mano para acariciarla recibiendo un golpe como respuesta.

.- Si me tocas me voy a venir ya. No voy a ser capaz de metertela -Susurro. Dean afirmo con la cabeza mientras Crowley cojia de nuevo el lubricante y se pringaba algunos dedos con el antes de presionar contra la entrada de Dean. Dean automáticamente se puso tenso dificultando la tarea de Crowley- Relajate nene... - Dijo inclinándose para besar el estomago de Dean y pasando su lengua por el semen que antes se había derramado. Dean normalmente hubiera encontrado eso asqueroso, pero había algo en Crowley que le hacia excitar Los besos le relajaron poco a poco, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del demonio, mientras que el dedo de Crowley entraba con mas facilidad dentro de Dean. Crowley miro con fascinación las expresiones que mostraba el cazador, lo que le gustaba, lo que no; a Crowley le encantaba pasar cada minuto con él

.- M... mas -Gimió Dean y Crowley metió un segundo dedo, metiéndoselo y sacándolo suavemente.

.- Ese es mi nene. Tan excitante.. -Dijo el demonio moviendo los dedos con mas rapidez haciendo retorcer a Dean. Su cuerpo temblaba por los espasmos y cuando los dedos de Crowley golpeo su próstata creyó por por unos segundos ver las estrellas.

.-Ahora, Crowley ¡Te necesito ahora! -Grito, en cuestión de segundos los dedos habían desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba la polla de Crowley enterrándose hasta el fondo del cazador. Crowley empujo su cuerpo hacia delante con las manos en cada lado de Dean. Las piernas de Dean envolvían la cintura del demonio y las manos detrás de él agarrándose a la cabecera de metal. Crowley empezó a moverse lentamente en las primeras envestidas para que se fuera acostumbrando antes de ir mas fuerte haciendo gritar al mayor de los Winchester en cada embestida. Dean podía escuchar todos los sonidos: la cabecera contra la pared, como la cama se movía violentamente, el sonido de los dos cuerpos sudorosos , los gritos de Crowley de - ¡Oh, joder, nene, si! Y sus propios gritos. Dean cojio su propio miembro fuertemente masturbándose mientras Crowley embestía contra el, flexionandole sus caderas para enterrase mas en él.

.- Dean, mierda, me vengo – Dijo Crowley antes de gritar viniéndose dentro del cazador, disfrutando su orgasmo hasta el final. Salio de Dean tumbándose a su lado. Dean seguía con el mismo ritmo, la mano de Crowley se unió a la suya bombardeando el miembro de Dean hasta que se viniera de nuevo sobre sus manos y su propio estomago. Dean miro a Crowley antes de inclinarse sobre el para darle un apasionado beso.

.- Este a sido el mejor polvo que he tenido – Comento Crowley al separarse del beso. Dean se rió

.- Hay que ver que mas se puede hacer -Dijo Dean volviendo a besar a Crowley.

.- Tal vez mas tarde Big Boy – Dijo antes de levantarse -Sera mejor que me vaya -Dean hizo un mohin. Si, un mohin.

.- Quedate un rato. Sam no vendrá hasta la noche y me gusta tu compañía -Dijo quitandole la chaqueta y la camisa a Crowley. Pronto los dos cuerpos desnudos estaban abrazados en la cama dispuestos a dormir un rato para recuperar la energía gastada. Dean subió las sabanas hasta su pecho respirando el olor a brandy y puros, el olor de Crowley, durmiéndose al instante. Crowley sonrió contra el pelo el pelo de Dean. Nunca solían hacer esto, pero se sentían bien. Cerro los ojos y enseguida estaba durmiendo también

* * *

Ninguno oyó el sonido del Impala anunciando el regreso de Sam de la biblioteca

He de decir que soy completamente Dean/Cas!!Pero estos dos me fascinan cada vez mas.

Si hay algún fallo, alguna falta o cualquier cosa avisadme! No me va el corrector del Open Office y soy una negada en ellas XD

Nos vemos!! XD


End file.
